Maka's War
by Sacrificial Awakening
Summary: What was going on? Why was everyone dying? No, everyone was fine... I was the only dying... But no one understood how I was betrayed by the Witch who I fully trusted... Maka/Soul, Tsubaki/Black* Star couples soon to come
1. Preface

**I know, right? Unexpected, huh? I love Soul Eater so much that to pass the time of reading manga that will arrive later is to write FanFiction!!! I know it make's no sense, but oh well.  
This story is about Maka's POV (mostly) and a battle that is taking place. It's not in the manga (yet, I hope), but...  
Maka is about to fight Medusa, and has not yet realized that Crona is not dead nor hurt but she wants her vengence. The mega-battle is soon to come.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Soul Eater...**

* * *

What was going on? All I knew was that we were all going to die….Soon…

The face of those dearest to me were surrounding me...Haunting me...Driving me to the point of insanity...

Just how Arachne wanted it...How she almost claimed it...

It couldn't be her doing....She's dead.

_I _killed her. To check if it was not a hallucination, I examined the body that lay empty and unconscious on the glacial tier of her base.

Yet the crooked vessel of flesh was not to be lying on the ground...

**_That's right_...**A deranged voice filtered through my mind. _**Medusa got to her...** _The infected murmur shrieked a frenzied, distraught laughter. _**You were far too weak to percieve through that** **thoughtless little trick. By doing so, you'll only get your friends hurt...** _The inflection continued.

I wanted it to stop. I wanted to cover my ears, yet the maniacal voice wasn't lying....

_By trusting in Medusa..._ Venom clung to my throat as the words processed through my cerebration. _I put everyone around me in danger... Soul-kun, Tsubaki-san, Black Star-kun, Kid-kun, Liz-san, Patti-chan..._

_Papa...Chrona-san..._

Pain rattled through my core. Helplessness curled into a ball at my throat, causing me to mentally choke.

I wanted to wake up from this nightmare. To have all the darkness disappear.

But I wasn't even close to that happening...

The voice continued, _Aww dear Papa and dear Chrona, they must be dying now... As well as everyone close to your heart..._ The rabid cachinnating was contiguous.

**SHUT UP!!!! **I bellowed.

The voice hastily evaporated. Laughing on its exiting

**IT'S NOT TRUE!!! I _CAN _PROTECT THOSE DEAR TO ME!!!**

I knew I was only lying to myself. But I could live on those lies...To make me stronger...

__

_I knew nothing was wrong. And no one was neither dead nor dying... But I knew..._

_I was..._

* * *

**How was my preface? Does it make my story interesting? Please tell me what you think!!!**


	2. Sovereignty

**Chapter 2!!!  
Yayz! Here you go!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, don't own, don't own! Me no own Soul Eater!**

* * *

What was it like to die? Was it painful? Did it give relief?

There was only one way to find out, but I wasn't going to go down that dark, irreverent path.

--

"Maka?"

The words dissapated briskly, faintly vague. Like they were beneath a surface. A gaunt but consolidated layer that overlaped reality.

Yet the words echoed causing my mind to resurface humanity.

"Maka," the relentless voice harangued. It was apparent that it was angry and said it more than twice.

I sighed with gratitude. This was not the inane infection of a voice that was tormenting me. "Yes?"

"Quit spacing out like that!" my crimson-eyed friend retorted,"you had me worried!"

I half-smiled, but it wasn't like _he_ knew what recent fued went on in my mental conscious... Did he ever know? Did he even care?

I looked down to my gloved hand to find that it was empty. Soul had transformed back into a human.

_How could I have not had noticed that?_

"Hmmm..." my mind was oblivious to Soul's erupting anger. My soul was strong enough to fend off the Black Blood and Insanity, yet he would beg to differ...

**_You're weak, Maka..._** The diabolical voice intruded.

"No," I said clutching my head. I wasn't contradicting to what it was saying, moreover that it had come back....

"Maka?" Soul asked, quite abashed.

**_There's no way that weak body of yours could repel me..._** Who? Who's there?

My eyes closed as I fell to my knees. "NO!!!" I thundered. That voice sounded strangely familiar...

But how could it get into _my _head? Didn't I have some natural repelent against it? My Soul Perception?

**_Yes..._ **It slithered. **_Yes, I can reverse your Soul Perception... _**It continued.

"Impossible," I screeched when I opened my eyes. The virulent words were giving my mind a serious headache. It felt like I was having my mind compressed and then ravaged through. All I knew was that pain was the only thing I could feel. Mentally...

But physically...

"Maka!" my demon scythe partner beseeched.

**_Now I'm trapped in your soul and body, Maka-san... _**That was nowhere near possible. There was not a witch in the universe that could do that!

I howled in unforgiving pain. I also had the taste of blood on my tongue. How was that possible? I didn't bite myself or cut my tongue...

Feeling warm liquid roll down my chin and onto my chest made my mind go into a rampage. The taste of salt...The smell of rust..._No..._

My head was forced down and my eyes were glued shut even though they found a way for cold, aqueous material to leak.

**_Now don't hurt this body, Maka-san...You're the only vessel I have right now since Medusa has my original body..._**

"I'd rather _die_, than give you control!" I fumed. Soul was silent and stiff while I screamed these words aloud.

"Soul-kun," I stammered,"you'd...better run...before...before...before something happens..." It was hard to keep it together. And what was going to happen?

"No way!" Soul shouted,"tell me what's going on! You're my miester, I can't just walk away from your pain!"

Well, what was going on? I didn't know, what I _did _know is that my body was in critical condition. Could I even hold it together long enough to get an explanation?

The voice inside me sighed in disappointment. _Well, tell me then! _I thought back. _I'm just dying to know what's happening! _

**_Yes,...You see how Medusa took over that child's body, oh what was her name, Rakelle? No, Rachel. Well, I can do the same with the help of an extra talent, of course..._**

Before I knew it, blood was gushing out of my mouth. Insanity was taking over whilst my body was fighting involutarily. My heart was pounding in my chest, unaware to what was happening... Could my body make blood fast enough? Where was the bleeding comming from anyway?

_Extra Talent? Oh, that Reverse Soul Perception? Nice..._ I managed to be sarcastic all the while my body was shutting down.

My vocal chords were straining as they ululated. Pain....so much pain.

The shrill cry staggered as the blood cascaded from the back of my throat to my chest.

"My..._head..._'' I gushed. I sway as my nerves spiked with my pain-producing cephalalgia.

**_Oh, stop that now...There's no need to lose so much blood..._**

My eyes became blurry. I think I was becoming an anemic.

I felt..._numb_...

**_Come on, now. You don't have to feel such pain... _**She grunted. Apparently, my pain is her pain. _Advantage...to a disadvantage..._

I could not feel anything...Not even the pain that was thrumming in my head.

My body felt slumberous and cumbersome... An aimless thought appeared..._Maybe this was like to die..._

My bawling ceased but the blood savagely raged on...

Before my head hit the frigid nadir, I remembered seeing black liquid...

__

**_No, you don't, Maka-san. _**The spider witch's voice lectured. **_If you go unconscious, I go as well. So just let me handle your body for awhile... _**Her voice awoke me from the Insanity that was corrupting me.

"NO!!!" I chanted. "I am not handing my body to your authority! Even if it kills me!" I was a bit reluctant to say as such.

"Maka!" Soul crowed. He was the one who caught me as I tumbled down.

**_Fine, as you wish...But I will be back...soon._** Arachnephobia stated as she retreated.

The Blood found a catch and halted in my spewing causing me to hack violently. Instictually, I put my hand to my mouth as I coughed. More and more black blood appeared. I was going to need new gloves, but that thought was pushed far beyond in my brain.

Soul waited for an explanation. I could read it on his tense face and shoulders. He sat me upright when I finished my fit of convulsions.

I prolonged the awaited interpretation of how I had acted moments before by wiping off the blood on my face, neck, and chest with the back of my glove. The only part that was left white. After doing so, I slid off the gloves and threw them to the side. No need to have blood encrusted gauntlets on for another few hours.

I button up my jacket. My beloved vest and white, long-sleaved shirt were drenched and forever stained by my bicolored blood. I sighed sadly.

I gulped and then stared into my partner's solemn expression.

So finally giving in to the silence,"Yeah..." I droned with blood still coursing in my esophagus.

"You've been wailing bloody murder at yourself, let alone start throwing up all that blood and that's _all _you say? _Yeah?_" he screeched.

I smiled and shook my head. Abruptly, that migraine wavered than vanished. He didn't need to know. He shouldn't have to worry, but... Who else would I tell? Tsubaki?

No, she wouldn't take it as lightly. She'd tell Shinigami-sama and then Papa...

I groaned, but by doing so Soul stared pensively as if he wasn't doing so already.

I sighed a huge gust of air,"Fine..." contemplating my ways of how to tell him.

"Remember Rachel?" I asked. A good way to start for such a negative situation. I concentrated on my poker face.

My expression faltered when he raised an eyebrow. _Ugh, _I thought, _it wasn't that long ago! _

My expression was satisfied when he nodded after a while.

"Remember how Medusa," venom stung my tongue as I said her name,"took over Rachel's body and will?"

Soul growled as he nodded again. I couldn't leave it at that, he wasn't as intuitive as what I wished him to be.

"Well, Ara--," I said confusedly,"Arac--,'' Why couldn't her name come out as fluently as Medusa's had? "Ar--"

"Arachne," Soul vocalized for me. Still angry...Poorly making himself look indifferent...Uh-oh

"Yes, well she's _inside _me but she hasn't taken over my body or my free will...yet," I winced as I awaited Soul's reaction.

* * *

**Cliffie. Heh heh. Not really, not so much. Will Soul be angry or will he take it calmly? And should I continue to write or what?**


	3. Awakening

**

* * *

**

Chappie 3!!! I know, I may be moving too fast on them but I am sooo motivated!

**Disclaimah: *sigh* I don't own it...If I did....oh the possibilities.....**

* * *

_Crying isn't pretty and dying ain't that hard..._

_--_

_There's no use tryin' if you know you're not going to go anywhere..._

__

My nerves were standing on edge. I shifted impatiently as I anticipated his response.

As his garnet eyes narrowed, I cringed, waiting for his blaring accusations. Instead...

He lifted his left hand and held it eye level for a moment. Contemplating his choices, I guess.

After awhile,my brain was too abused to count how long, he laid it on my right shoulder. Surprise shook my interior.

His eyes closed in deep thought, deliberating on his rational comeback I assumed.  
_Oh, where o' where was my book? Ooooh, my book..._

He let out a ragged gust of air. It surprised me, but not enough to shake my growing curiousity.

His eyes reopened and he glared into my irises, not quite in anger but something else I couldn't exactly put my finger on... "If you think you can handle this, I won't intervene and cause you more pain."

That was unexpected.

_He does care! And also, he's...grown...up quite a bit--_

"But promise me one thing:"

Oh, _conditions_...

I nodded slowly.

"Allow me to...help you in any way possible. Never downplay it or make this matter seem smaller than it's worth. This is huge...

I put a definite attempt into paying attention, but the blood loss made me sway unintentionally before Soul's hand tightened and brought my pendulating to a standstill.

"Ow..." I muttered; I saw an apologetic glance waver in Soul's intense stare.

"And next time, please, if you can, tell me on the spot. Please don't wait until later. I want to help you, Maka. We're a team aren't we?" he pled.

I nodded again, drowsily. "Soul..." I staggered.

"Yes, Maka?" he said with some hope returning into his voice.

"I feel....drained...and..." Everything started to go black. Darkness was consuming my vision. I swayed foreward, but I stopped it with the remaining energy that lingered. It was surprisingly harder then thought.

I held out my right hand; I'm not sure how far I held it out because there was only silhouettes.

"Team?" I stuttered. I felt the nerves in my hand shake as I highered it. It felt _so heavy...Ughn_...

I felt a strong and warm object in my hand. _Oh, the warmth...It feels soo good._ It felt like a warming light was melting away my frost bitten body.

I wasn't sure but I thought I saw Soul wince. My hand didn't feel _that _cold. Could've been my hallucination.

_More blurriness... I might as well have been blind by now..._

"Team," he vowed, "now sleep. You're in pain."

I nodded once more, too dazed to speak.

My body fell foward as I dwindled into long-awaited comatose...

__

I awoke to the sound of boisterous laughter. Somehow, it made me mad. I don't know why, but it did. Must of been the whom the voice belonged to.

Ah, but the warmth I was feeling...It was like having a personal heater in the dead winter.

"Black*Star-kun," a coy voice spoke,"I think you should be a little more quiet." _Who's there? Where am I?_

"HYA-HOOO!" the total opposite voice boomed,"Ne, ne, Soul, what happened? Maka not strong enough to handle it?" His laugh was so blatant, it hurt _so _much.

_Black*Star! Oh, where's my book? Where is it!?_

"Look, Black*Star, it's not like that..." the words were so close. _Where am I?_

"Nnnnn..." I stirred. Well, my voice was incoherent. I tried to say 'where am I?' but, apparently, it didn't come out that way.

As I felt out of place and _weird, _I felt peoples' stares come onto me.

"Well, look who's up!" Soul spoke. The voice drove out all signs of sleepiness.

My eyes opened up to find black... _Are my eyes still blind...?huh..._

I rubbed my eyes and when I did so, I found that I was elevated, feet not touching the ground.

"Woah!" I exclaimed. "Were anIh?"

"Careful, Maka," Soul warned. He turned his head around to face mine.

_Oh, I was on his back. _I flushed in embarrassment.

Black*Star cackled his laugh once again.

"Maka?" Tsubaki murmured.

I peered around Soul to face her, "Yesh, Zu-backy?" I winced under my discordance. _I must sound mental! How embarrassing!_

I cleared my throat, hoping to unclog the blood; it sounded like a blender trying to blend a bone and a brick!

"N-nevermind, I talk to you when you sound better," she stammered.

I nodded, not trusting my voice. But I thought I knew what she wanted to know,"Yeah, my face must look really white..."

Surprise took over me when my voice wasn't so blocked by an overwhelming amount of blood.

Soul turned to look at me with concern. "Are you going to tell them?" he whispered to me.

I locked my lips while I thought about it. In the castle, I was even scared to tell Soul. My _best _friend, much less Tsubaki or Black*Star.

Then, I shook my head. I had already went over a list of who I should tell.

"Shinigami," I muttered. He nodded, fortunately, he understood.

"But I will tell them one thing, though." His eyebrow arched at this.

Black*Star's laughing muted and Tsubaki looked at me with distress.

Inferencing from my earlier episode, I decided that it could happen again. Blood could start surging from my body at any time with no cause, so to prevent future rumors I would tell them something that they could believe in order to withhold my secret.

I sighed,"Something in that castle, I don't know, reacted with something in my veins."

Tsubaki's distressed stare became anxiety. I shot an apologetic expression at her.

Black*Star was expressionless, for a change. I rolled my eyes.

_Better enjoy the silence, he'll start laughing at me at any time now._

"And now, I am an anemic and could disperse blood at any moment."

Silence followed this statement. Not even Black*Star's maniacal laugh filled the silence.

Tsubaki's mouth was gaping before she inhaled in shock. Gasping sharply.

My own throat gasped in pain. "S-soul, h-how long,"-deep choking-"has it been since..." I choked out.

"Two and a half days, why?" Soul told me. _So long..._

"Let me down," I commanded, thrusting my hand to my mouth.

He did as I told him to with a questioning demeanor. I tried to throw on an expression that meant 'I'll explain later'.

I forced my slumbering legs to run as I sprinted to the forest the shielded our backs. I managed to keep the blood in before it started to leak.

"Where's she going?" I heard Black*Star say before I was out of hearing range.

A new voice sighed tiredly as the blood spouted out. _No....please....God, no..._

**_Ugh, your body is so weak. Almost three days, now? _**

The blood was beyond my control now. It sprayed out in pint sized amounts at a time.

I put my hands on my knees as I hung my head over to burst out all of the fluid.

Fortunately, there was trees behind me that overshadowed me from being seen. I could start screaming at any time now. _Better go a little bit further..._

The insane, deranged voice shrouded my concentration of my will, causing me to topple over; conveniently, I missed the blood I was throwing up. _Dammit..._

**_Now, now. Let's not deal with that now, ne? Look Maka-chama, just sleep. Everything will be just fine._**

The affectionate tone and name stunned me, but my turbulent hacking brought my mind above the surface.

Yet, as if her words controlled me, my mind plunged under into a deep coma... There was no use fighting it; my body was sleep-deprived and wanted the rest.

_No..._I didn't want to go under like this... _Arachne..._

"Mmmm..." I hummed as I fell asleep.

_xXx_

It was the first time waking up after a while; it felt so stupendously great to be alive. To have the blood course through my vains. _Black blood._

After dragging myself off the ground, I instintually flexed my fingers. The blood had already dried up from around me.

Amazingly, I felt much shorter and very different.

I also felt depleted of necessary nutrients. Not the kind of nutrients ordinary _humans _strive for.

_Now that I'm up, I might as well...gather food...._

I smirked as this thought processed. _Maka? It's time..._

Her cronic invalid breathing yawned.

**_Yes, Arachne-heika..._**

* * *

**How was it, huh? Huh? Please comment! Flames open! Complaints! Even Complements, too! But this is my first fanfic. **

**And I am sorry if I made anyone OOC, I know after the capture of Baba Yaba, Black*Star 'grew up' a bit, but I am putting that in a little bit later.**

**Note: -chama is an affectionate, as in used by friends, but respective honorific**

**-heika is a respective name for 'Your Highness' or 'Your Majesty'**


	4. Creatures

**Oh, ho, ho ,ho, here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I. Don't. Own. Soul. Eater. Period.**

* * *

_What's the worst that can happen? Dying? No. I've had worse._

_xXx_

It felt extravagant to be alive. Knowing also that whatever I do, I would not be suspected. Maka would. But I didn't need to take it _that _far. I needed this body and to carry out my plan, I needed a clean slate to which no one would suspect _me_.

That's why Maka's body was perfect. She was a brilliant student and an excellent child. I could get into things without Maka's name even being mentioned as a criminal.

Maka's soul was sleeping inside of me right now. Better be quiet, I wouldn't want her gaining her will back.

I smiled to know that my plan was going to work out _perfectly_.

_Now to find inhabitants of the area..._

_xSoulx_

"Where's Maka-chan?" Tsubaki asked,"is she going to be alright?"

Well, now that I thought about it...It's been about fifteen to twenty minutes. The earlier fight she had with _Arachne_, I almost growled but if I did there would be questioning against Maka's _sickness_, didn't take as long... "I don't know, she told me not to worry about her."

Tsubaki surprised me when she shook her head,"That's Maka, alright. I bet she's fine...I guess."

Black*Star turned his eyes to me with a new expression of concern,"Ne, Soul, I think you should check on her-" Tsubaki interrupted him,"Yeah! She could have passed out from blood loss!I am going, too, Soul." She marched off to the trees behind me.

Black*Star followed suit,"I am going as well." I stared after them with a bewildered grimace. _What if something did happen...? No, Maka's too strong for that...I hope....But... _My eyes widen in horror. _If that loss of blood gets any worse...Oh, God, Maka!_

__

_Where's Maka? _Tsubaki's voice sounded my ears. _No, seriously where'd she go? _I spun myself around to 180 degrees. _There's no blood... That can't be right..._

I looked forward to where Tsubaki and Black*Star were supposed to be; I blinked in surprise to find that where they were to be, they weren't. Gazing around me in a full 360 degree radius circle, I was to find nothing.

"Black*Star? Tsubaki?" I called. No response. _Well, damn..._

I trudged deeper into the lush verdure. Still nothing. This made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. _Where is she? No one should have been in the forest...._

That's when I found a small puddle on the forest floor. The color wasn't clear, more of a red form of gray. Unconsciously, I bent down to feel the texture with my index finger. I nearly grimaced. It felt...almost solid. It had a thick consistency, like drying tempera paint. I recognized this as Black Blood but why was it red? It couldn't have been Maka's....But...

The memory flooded my thoughts, dating two and a half days ago. It almost hurt; pulling those awful memories back to the surface.

_"Maka!"_

_She spuewed more and more blood from her throat, warily swaying on her knees.  
Literally coughing her veined filled lungs out, she managed to scream,"I'd rather **die** than give you control!"_

_More blood cascaded off her body, throwing me into shock if I wasn't already. Her coughing lessened which scared me into a new emotion. Panic. _

_She turned to me with her left eye quivering, yet it was not green... Spiderwebs on her blackened iris... The white around her altered oculus was a grayish-blue. The spiderweb continued onto her cheeks, pulsating with her rushing heartbeat..._

___Momentarily shaken by such horrendous features, I pulled myself out of it when she began to speak:_

_"Soul-kun," she stammered,"you'd...better run...before...before something happens..."_

_My mouth fell open; she was bleeding internally and she was worrying about **my **safety?! How could she be so selfish?_

_"No way!" I shouted over her screaming,"tell me what's going on!" My body acted on its own._

_How could she tell me what's wrong? She's wailing and bleeding from the inside..._

_"My...head," she whispered, her voice raspy; her body staggered._

_My arms wrenched out to hold her by the shoulders as she toppled over sideways, blood running down my arms because of this._

_I shuddered at the color, red...dwindling in through the black.  
It had the density of butter yet it managed to run off of my sleeves._

_"MAKA!!!"_

"Dammit," I growled. _Maka's....not....alright....Arachne...has...taken...over...._

I took off into a sprint heading off into a directionless path.

_xArachnex_

I smirked as I reached the nearest town. I was straining myself to far when I skipped the last tavern. It wasn't thriving as much as this one was. Same size, _more victims..._

I licked the tips of my fingers in delight. Blood was flourishing in pleasure. Demanding a filter to deplete it of such. Bliss...an unfamiliar emotion reigned in on my thoughts.

Hounding in on the sudden hunger, I decided I needed to camouflage Maka's physical self. I reached to both sides of my head. Slipping my fingers through the bands, I ripped the rubber out of the tresses. Maka's hair hung three inches beneath my shoulders.

Using Black Blood, I tapped the direct center of my scalp which dyed her hair to my black. A disguise to hide Maka's true form. It was relevant so no one would truly know it was her. Yet it could blow my cover. _Just be quiet. I can do that._

Of course my eyes should already be in place, my beautiful onyx eyes. My gaze lowered to my clothes. Maka's clothes.

Grimacing in disappointment, I tore off the jacket; ripping the buttons. It held necessity, but I didn't know how I was going to make it work.

In disgust, I took off the vest. Yellow was a very disgusting color. What was left was the patchy long-sleeved shirt. Sighing, I ran my fingers over the thread, converting the half-white into ebony. Looking myself over, I decided it was the best to be done.

"Better," I said. "I'll just steal some new clothes if needed." I fancied talking aloud. My thoughts exploited only to _me _that is. Those within earshot were instantly killed; I beamed evily.

Returning to the clothing that I was wearing, I slipped off the bulky boots. Maka seemed to have zero fashion sense not that it really mattered.

I laid the jacket on the ground, nothing else was known to be done with it. With my bare foot, I dug the parka into the grass thoroughly. I threw the boots into the forest behind me.

After doing so, I took off to the market. The Blood Market. I grinned.

* * *

**How was it? Arachne didn't premiere enough for me to know exactly how she is. I am trying to not make her like a vampire but you know how spiders are....  
Am I moving the timeline along too quickly? Too slowly? Not enough words or descriptions? Too many? Is the plot unknown? Does this story make sense? Please comment!**


	5. Hollow Black

**Fifth Chapter. Yay! Agathokakological is a cool word!**

**Deep apologies for not updating in...a few months...days...hours....random amount of minutes....handful of seconds... You get the point.**

**I got a 'not so great but very critisizing' comment. I shall not say names, but I'd have to say it impaired my motivation to write. I'm trying to get better now. So. My deepest, sincerest apologies for not updating!**

* * *

_xXx_

"Ma'am?" a husky man questioned, drawing my attention. He was about six foot two inches with a cowboy hat resting on his auburn hair; his eyes were wearied from age, a greenish blue. Whiskey brimmed his breath, making me nauseous.

_The Western Times have been over at least a hundred years ago, Cowboy. _I thought with repugnance.

"Boring. Cowboy bores me," I whispered too quiet for him to hear me. _Get on with the act._

I looked up at him through my lashes hiding my diabolical intentions. "Yes?" I asked delicately.

He flushed,"I don't believe a young lady like you should come into a place like this." His accent was truly, genuine western. It bothered me somehow. I could just feel that tumbleweed breezing through this rugged, dry land.

I held back my scoff. I turned my head slightly to the side looking up at him through the corners of my eyes. "I think I can handle myself."

He cleared his throat and his eyes wandered to the side,"Um...it gets pretty rough in there."

I rolled my eyes, good thing he didn't see."But it's the most prosperous." I muttered.

"Ma'am?" he turned his attention back to me.

I expressed the most innocent countenance I could pull,"Would you, by chance, have any wine? Red to be specific."

His expression went to concern,"Aren't you a little young?"

In my peripheral vision, I saw that no soul was to be around outside within a five-hundred foot radius.

"Oh, that's fine." I grinned. My fingers raised to below ear level, coiling backwards muscle by muscle.

His expression was trembling in confusion. "Eh...wh--..." A voice cut him off from inside the bar; I let my fingernails touch the back of my neck as if to scratch. I lowered it as the _cowboy _averted his eyes to the wild uproar behind him.

"Hey~!" it rang with a sweet, southern drawl, "Charles~!"

This man named 'Charles' was quick to look back at me. I softened my irked demeanor to look innocent of the knowledge of which he knew by those words.

"Well, you must be leaving now. No one under twenty-one." He managed to say without corruption; he wasn't looking at my face. With that, 'Charles' spun around briskly for a larger man and half-ran inside. The wind projected from his body blew my hair into a messy mane around my head.

I blew one of my bangs out of my face; it was all I could do from getting angry.

_Human desires.... What a pity._

I walked off towards a more..._civilized_ tavern.

xXSoulXx

"MAKAAA!!!" my throat howled.

It was useless, I know. But I couldn't help but have hope. I was nearing a light perhaps the forest's edge. Hopefully it would permit my exit in this slurred green and brown labyrinth.

I walked carefully dodging the tricky roots and keeping my eyes to the ground. My right cheek and neck was slightly slit from my recklessness. That's when I had to focus and cool off. I held my jacket to staunch the bleeding from my neck.

The leaves were hanging limp with cold dew rolling off of them. It felt good on the nicks that the thorns have so politely given me.

That's when I saw yellow fabric... Yellow...fabric...? That's definitely not a root. I reluctantly knelt to feel the coarseness of the fiber. It slightly irritated my skin yet when rubbed the right way it felt like velvet. _Maka. Why would she leave her vest...? _Realization hit me like a ton of bricks. It...was...not... _Arachne. She has Maka..._

A roar choked in my throat. I cut it off from running its course. Maka.

My fists clenched beside me, nails cutting deeply into my skin. Blood trembled of my white knuckles. _"No..."_ I growled.

The little demon chuckled darkly inside my soul. _Shut the hell up, you little ba-..._

I closed my eyes. _Focus. Don't let it get to you. _I drew in a ragged breath. My body trembling violently. I seized my muscles to distill the tremors but they only shivered up and down my spinal cord.

_Keheheheehee~! _The Black Blood borne monster inside me laughed in a shrill scream.

My eyes burst open in glaring hatred. I was going to _kill _Arachne.

I sprinted off towards the black line of insanity that always seemed to follow **them**. Maka and Arachne both.

xXMakaXx

I yawned. Where was I? Why do I always ask myself that question? Do I _really _want to know? Why am I talking to myself? A wave of claustrophobia rippled over my numb body. Vertigo created stars to dance in and out of my retina.

Oh. I'm not.

_'Oh, dear Maka child!' _A detached voice exclaimed in sheer, sugary-sweet happiness. Too much so to be genuine happiness...

My voice spoke on its own, "Yes, Mother Arachne-sama?" Mother...? -sama...? What?

_'Oh, Maka-chama. You musn't speak in such a formal manner to your dear mother.' _You're not my mother....

"Why yes, Arachne-sama." What?! Why can't I control myself?!

_'Maka-dear... You're quite the darling child... Aisubeki-chama...' _Oh, no. That did not just happen. I simply REFUSE to believe she just called me that!

"Likewise, Arachne-sama." Quit it, Maka! Shut your dang trap!

_'Maka-chama, are you hungry?' _What? Where'd that one come from?

"I wouldn't want to impose..." It was MY BODY. I CAN IMPOSE ALL I WISH!

She chuckled gingerly. As if it might break me. But it was sweet. A cute laughter... _'It's ESP, Aisubeki-chama. You can have whatever you wish.'_

My body shook. With giggles. WHY??!! "I would wish for some food..." I WISH FOR SOME DANG ANSWERS AND CONTROL!!! "I am quite hungry..."

_'Of course, Aisubeki-chama. It's been a while since you've last eaten.' _AGAIN WITH THAT NAME!!!

"Hai. Wel--" I covered my mouth with my hand in attempt to suffocate the words. Yet my mouth continued to move without my permission.

I couldn't hear a word I said and my mind didn't register the words into memory so I was stuck. I distantly wondered what it was like to lose all of your memory...

_'Let's go then, Dear.' _Huh?

I looked around to my surroundings, trying to get a grip on my mind. It really didn't help in my need to stabilize my ground.

It was all black. I couldn't tell if there was a window, I couldn't feel air, and from what I could infer, there was no door. Insanity slithered a silvery color in my soul perception. I must have been floating because I felt no solid ground beneath my feet.

There was a watery dripping sound that echoed in my ears. It was not high-pitched like water would make. More like something...molasses would make. Yet the air did not smell sweet. It...didn't bear a scent. It was plain. Non-distinctive. I shrugged it off anyhow.

But...the sounds... Yes. There was noise. Insane, mind-boggling, foreign sounds.

Laughter. In which sounded like the clattering of broken glass. I had to convince myself that it was just laughter. It took more than most needed effort.

Crawling. It sounded much like the creeping of insects clambering across some distant floor. Spiders more than likely.

The prodding of fingers. Thumping around the rooms. As if alien hands were desperately trying to break their way out. It was no use. Futile.

I closed my eyes to try to tune out the noise around me. But it really didn't seem like I closed them. It really just seemed like they have been shut to begin with.

I started to concentrate solely on my own, independent mind. The one thing I could control.

Nothing swirled to my command. I had no permission to my own thinking capabilities. It didn't administer to my will. It couldn't surprise me: Arachne was a very smart witch.

I tried with exhausting effort to displace my mind with **her's**. I couldn't manage to grasp her conscience. To syncronize our spiritual consciousness. There was a question of which **she** willed it...

_'Oh, you're a curious one, Maka Albarn.' _Her voice lingered.

I gasped, heart leaping, and a deep pit churned in my stomach. "Huh...?"

xXTsubakiXx

Where was Maka-san?

"MAKAAA!!!" a voice stroke out in the distance. It was Soul-kun's very own.

Black*Star-kun turned to me with an emotional understanding glint in his eyes that was very rare.

I tried to smile for his comfort but I couldn't start on my own.

"Maka will be fine," he said gazing his eyes to the forestry around us.

There was unusual uncertainty in his thoat that never appeared before. He was usually so sure, so definite, about the things in which he said. There was meant to be no doubt, as if what he spoke was law. But it wasn't there now. His confidence eluded him in that statement.

And so did mine,"Of course, Black*Star-kun. You wouldn't allow anyone to even touch one of your friends." I ended that fact with an authentic smile. He stared for a few minutes, at the grass-covered forest floor and then back at me.

His grimacing mouth started to reflect mine. Until it became a smirk.

"YEAH! There ain't nothing Maka, Soul, you, and me can't handle!" he chimed with his idiotic snickers.

I closed my eyes to blush. In happiness. Maka was going to be alright. And we were going to find and help her.

Or...at least we both thought.

* * *

**I hope that was a great transitional chapter for you. To stir up your suspense! ^^;**

**Heh, as I've stated above, I took a long break away from this story. I'll try to get my story-writhi...ahem... I mean story-WRITING motivation back up.**

**Oh and Aisubeki means Darling in Japanese in case you were wondering.**

**Please tell me what you think so far.**

**And, no, I do not intend on begging for your reply. Nor shall I embarrass myself in pleading for a total amount of reviews for the next chapter to be posted. I write for entertainment. Not for your input. You read for amusement. Not for my pitying self-doubt.**

**Thank you and I shall end my rant.**


	6. Author's Agonizing Note

Author's note:

And yes, it is waay too early for me to begin writing these.

I apologize for the slow and very late updates. I have my reasons that I shall tell you now.

I had recieved a laptop computer for my last Christmas. Being very thrilled and excited as I was, I wrote very many a story. Not all that pertains to this one, but that's a different story.  
I had written a few chapters for this story, but I had yet to obtain the WIFI to publish the chapters as so.

To the main interest:

There was a get-together that was happening at my current home. I, as an idiot, had my trusty laptop out playing music for the silent air. I threatened the other younger children that if anything happened to my computer, they would pay. Not in money, though.

There was a person who entered a room with a sword, no he wasn't aiming to hurt anyone-it was for show, and began swinging it in arcs. I happened to be nearby on my computer, setting it up for more playlists. Somehow a cup of water ended up being at my hand's side. Yes, you can probably guess the rest, but I shall tell you for those with lesser imagination.

The young man, around... I don't really know, was jerked suddenly towards me and turned with his sword. Unbeknowst being knocked the into the drink, it splattered and sprayed all over me and my Gin-Shibeteki (Silver wonder, that was the name of my laptop). And the sword? Well...it cut my beneath my thumb's knuckle. Yeah...it hurt. But I won't waste anymore of your time with my agonizing excuses...

I am on my DSi-...typing...?- this to you now. Which is a huge pain in the butt. I hope to get myself a new computer (which has already been ordered) soon. Within the month's end at most. So if you are even the slightest bit interested in my story (which I know you aren't), please hold on a little longer. I know this is disappointing but...I'm sorry. I had a lot of traumatic losses with the computer too. It held my 100,000+ songs on it along with my stories and books I had typed out on it. I'm sorry for your inconvenience. Thanks for taking the time to read this. I hope to write soon.

Yumei out.


End file.
